


The Care and Breeding of Pets

by AngeliaDark



Series: The Care and Breeding of Pets [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor isn't an overlord, Lesser demons can be made into pets, M/M, POV Alternating, Pet au, Pet breeding, Rough Start and Happy Ending, Val and Vox aren't complete toolbags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: An AU where lesser or beaten demons can become pets for overlords to do with as they please.  After defeating Alastor and taking his place, Vox made the deer demon into his pet.Decades later while visiting his good friend Valentino, the two overlords decide it would be entertaining to see their pets breed.Maybe there's one thing Alastor can find to enjoy about being an overlord's pet.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Care and Breeding of Pets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851715
Comments: 45
Kudos: 601





	The Care and Breeding of Pets

Alastor's world ended the day Vox rose to power.

He'd been enjoying a few decades of prosperity in his abilities, overthrowing plenty of overlords himself, gaining territory, respect, and prestige. 

And then Vox appeared.

The new demon proclaimed himself Alastor's superior, and declared war on everything Alastor had in his hands.

Like a fool, Alastor took the challenge.

The whole fight was a blur to him, but nothing was clearer than seeing Vox break his microphone over his knee before he blacked out.

When he woke up, he found himself bound but alive. Vox stood over him, his screen expression sadistic as he held a hand over Alastor's chest. 

"You put up a good fight, I'll give you that, you old relic," he said, his hand glowing a sickly green color. "You're too good to just kill. I think I have a better use for you."

Alastor only realized what Vox was about to do a mere second before it happened, and his scream of rage evolved into screams of pain.

They then devolved into beastly cries of fear.

And then there was nothing.

The decades all blended into one long experience of torment for the former overlord, whose name and accomplishments faded into legend. Dignity and pride were rendered to shreds, leaving him with nothing but the gluttony he came to Hell with and the attributes of the animal he was fated to be.

And now that animal was shackled in chains and muzzled at all times, almost always by Vox's side as the overlord's pet.

Alastor didn't have all that much in the way of a deer to begin with; four-point antlers, a tail, and hooves for feet was something he could work with and ignore half the time. But after Vox was finished with him, it was hard to see human attributes under it all. His torso was covered with coarse red fur, tapering off past his elbows where his skin was blackened, hands tipped with red claws. His legs became that of a deer's, red fur fading to black and ending with the red hooves he'd tried to hide. The tufts of hair he had that once resembled ears became his actual ears, increasing his sense of hearing to unbearable levels.

The only saving grace for him were his teeth, that remained thankfully sharp and fit for consumption, but Vox, the bastard, kept them behind a cage that could only be unlocked by him.

Vox did unlock the muzzle from time to time, but not out of any form of kindness. No, Vox needed an attack dog to take care of business. And take care of business, Alastor did.

It was one of the few times Alastor was unlocked to eat, to stretch his limbs, to sate the bloodlust and HATE that constantly brewed inside of him every waking moment he was in chains. And he made damn sure he got his stomach's fill before being put back into them. At least he didn't make it easy on Vox or the unlucky souls who drew the short straw. 

Missing fingers were a common sight among Vox's own, as well as the occasional chunk of flesh torn out of arms, and even faces. While Vox himself had been on the business end of Alastor's teeth, it was easy enough to reform that missing piece. But why bother with it yourself when you can have someone else do it for you?

Alastor's temperament didn't simmer as the years went by. He remained steadfastly feral and angry and hungry, a far cry and a low fall from the position of power he once stood on top of.

He was a pet. A feral, rabid pet. 

And nothing more.

Vox didn't bring Alastor EVERYWHERE he went. Sometimes he enjoyed the company of others that didn't smell of old blood and unwashed fur, which was why after a trying day, he accepted the invitation of his longtime ally and associate Valentino for lunch and coffee.

Being two high-profile overlords left so little time for leisure, especially ones who had empires they preferred to see thriving instead of basking in the hedonism that a few of their fellow leaders of Hell were prone to. It had been a decade or three since he'd had proper time to sit and chat, so he decided that bringing Alastor along would only make his visit less sociable.

"Good to see you again, Vox," Valentino said, walking up and offering a hand to shake. Vox did so, and accepted the offered seat where several demons hurried over with lunch and drinks before scurrying back out of the way. "How's death treating you?"

"Like Hell, what else is new?" Vox asked, sitting back as his cables slid from behind his screen and took samples from the food and drink n the table. "Nobody seems to know what they're doing anymore, and I'm this close to firing Killjoy if she keeps up her bitchy attitude."

Valentino snorted. "Nothing more fun than crushing down someone too high on their horse," he said. "How IS your little fawn doing?"

Vox rolled his digital eyes. "Took off a whole damn hand from one of my men yesterday," he replied. "TOLD the stupid bastard to shackle him first, but noooo, 'I wrangled pit bulls, I can handle this'. Idiot." He finished his drink, further talk halting when he saw Valentino's collar shift, and some of the fluff lift up. "...your coat is moving."

"Oh, he's waking up," Valentino said fondly, reaching up to the fur of his collar and scratching lightly, a chittering purr cooing out before a white demon lifted his head, leaning into Val's fingers. "Angel baby, come say hello to Daddy's friend."

The demon stretched out before unfurling himself from Val's collar and partially out of his coat, showing himself to be a white fluffy spider demon with soft pink spots and pink eyes. His fluff was brushed and primped to perfection, making him look like an elongated white jumping spider. He nuzzled against Val's cheek before curling up on the overlord's lap, looking out at Vox with curiosity.

"Isn't he just a doll?" Val asked, smiling. "I found him being pawed over by some brutes in my territory, but he just SANG of being a little lustful baby. He was going to be working in my studio, but he's just SO much better as a pet."

Vox almost found Valentino's gushing over the spider amusing, but he felt a short twinge in his own desires, wishing that his own pet was something more manageable. Well, he supposed the chains and isolation wasn't doing him any favors, but Alastor tipped that jenga tower after almost shattering his screen last time he let the leash off, so to speak.

So perhaps, yes, he was jealous of the picture perfect pet that Valentino had, feeling a spiteful little twinge of wondering what it would be like to see that pristine white fur turn red.

"He was a lust sinner, huh?" he asked, leaning his screen on his hand with a digital grin. "He still do anything with that?"

Valentino rolled his eyes. "You're so transparent, Vox," he said. "And yes he does. I'm not so prudish as to let my pretty Angelcakes's talents go to waste just because he's a pet. But I don't let just ANY john have hold of him, so if you want a turn -"

"Oh fuck no, not me," Vox said, waving his hand. "Just a thought that YOU might have interest in too." His grin widened. "How do you feel about a new segment in your arsenal about pet breeding?"

Valentino stared for a good long while before laughing. "Vox, you unbelievable bastard!" he cackled. "Honestly, you never cease to amaze with your ideas." He scooped the spider up in his hands, smiling at him. "Would you like that, Angel baby? Would you like a big strong pet to breed you up good?"

Angel's face turned pink, looking excited as he nodded. 

"Then that settles it. But you'd best make sure your pet doesn't do anything to shred up mine, or I'm putting him down myself." 

Vox snorted. "Fine, you diva," he said. "I'll even sedate him up a little. Maybe getting some sex might cool his temper down a little."

Valentino let out an offended gasp. "You mean to tell me that poor thing hasn't had ANY attention all this time!?" he demanded. "HONESTLY, Vox!"

"NOT ALL OF US SPOIL OUR PETS, VAL."

Alastor was having the weirdest day he could recall having since he became a pet.

It started with him having his muzzle taken off and a large meal put out in front of him. That alone was suspicious, and it took him several long hours of contemplation before he succumbed and devoured it all. Even weirder was less than an hour later, he was out like a light and suddenly woke up again in a large carrying compartment feeling...weird. 

He growled, still not used to the huge shift in routine, keeping his guard up even when the carrying compartment stopped moving and was opened, though there was no one there at the other end. His eyes narrowed, glowering as his ears twitched and searched for any sign of a threat, and heard none. He crept further out of the carrier, and noticed that for the first time in AGES, he was completely unshackled.

Crawling out of the carrier, he stood upright on uneasy legs, looking himself over. He found why he felt so weird, it was because he was completely washed and groomed. His skin was clean, his fur brushed, even the blood taken out from under his claws and hooves. He grunted, feeling better at some dignity of cleanliness but still wary of the situation he was put into. Looking around his surroundings, he saw that he was in a large room free of windows or even a door, but fully furnished. 

There was no way in the Nine Circles that Vox would just give him his own living space, not after over a half-century of blood and chains. Unless the impossible happened and Vox was overthrown by a more merciful overlord, Alastor wasn't buying it. 

Movement over by the couch made him hiss and flatten his ears on reflex, looking over to the couch and seeing a figure that had almost blended in perfectly, draped over the furniture quietly but now staring at him with inquisitive eyes, completely nonthreatening.

But still, Alastor stared, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Angel could smell something new come into the room before he saw anything, blinking awake from his nap. His daddy told him that he was going to be breeding with a special guest today, another pet like himself that belonged to Daddy's friend. He was just told that the pet was a deer, and that he might need to be extra gentle to him since he wasn't used to anyone else yet. 

He looked up when the deer came out of a carrier, watching with curiosity as he stood upright. And oh, what an interesting thing! Red fur all over, red claws and hooves, and such large red eyes. Large ears that turned and twitched, making him look cute and alert. He shifted a little and the cute turned to feral, the deer's eyes slitting and sharp teeth baring, ears flattening out as he crouched down. 

Oh the poor thing, Angel thought. Daddy was right, he wasn't used to people. It was sad, seeing how stressed the deer was. A good thing that HE was the one who was here. He was good at calming Daddy down, he could calm the deer down. He reached up with a pair of arms and brushed his hands through the fluff on his chest, reclining back and parting his thighs.

Alastor glared at the other demon -another pet? his mind supplied- and saw that he appeared to be a long-limbed fluffy spider. He made no move to get up from the couch, only looking over Alastor with curiosity for a good long while before reaching up to run his hands through the generous fluff of his chest and spread his legs.

He felt his ears perk up again at the display. What was this, he thought. What was the spider doing? 

Whatever it was, it was calming him down. 

Alastor felt his stress at the unknown slowly melt from his shoulders, his nose twitched at a peculiar scent that accompanied the sight. It was almost sweet and creamy, reminding him of a far-away distant memory of coffee and beignets in New Orleans. Comforting and delicious. An autopilot, he took a cautious step over, pausing and gauging the situation. 

The spider didn't move from his spot, keeping a pair of hands on his chest fluff, another pair on his thighs, and the middle set over his abdomen where they could be seen. No surprises as far as Alastor could see. The deer took another step over, his nose twitching again and ears rotating to keep searching for any unseen surprises. Little steps, little steps.

He was a bit outside of arm's length from the couch now, eyes pinned to the spider. Still no sudden movements or surprises. He was still suspicious, staring quietly for another long moment before looking over the spider's body. 

White fluffy hair-like fur, and two large pink eyes with six smaller ones under them, almost making it look like he had freckles. He was giving Alastor a smile, showing he had sharp teeth of his own. His chest was covered with thick white fluff, a large pink heart shape in the middle. He had a long, slim abdomen, even longer legs, with all six forearms and shins covered in more thick fluff. His hands were capped in pink claws, and his feet had soft cloven shapes. Everything about him seemed soft. Enough that Alastor wanted to reach out and touch to feel for himself.

Strange, he thought, his hands flexing at the idea. He didn't like touching much of anything except if it meant rending them to ribbons. He hadn't had a gentle touch since...well, he couldn't even remember. His hand was raised, poised to pet at the fluffy chest, halting in the air as though waiting for a rebuke or at worst, a retaliation. 

The spider instead lowered his hands from his chest and puffed it out further in invitation, the soft sweet smell getting stronger. Alastor hesitated for another moment and then pressed his hand to the fluff.

Soft. VERY soft. Softer than he'd ever felt before in Hell. He had a sudden urge to bury his face into it and snuggle in forever. 

If that wasn't indication that something weird was happening, then the sudden stirring between his legs WAS. 

It had been so long since he'd faced someone outside of being shackled, fed, or faced to kill. He'd thankfully been spared any other brutality among Vox and his men, but even so the idea still hadn't occurred to him in any way. But now, petting a spider's fluffy chest and smelling something so good and having legs spread in offering...

Damn this deer's body of his sometimes. He smelled a mate in heat and he wanted it.

Alastor shifted his other hand to one of the spider's knees, tugging slightly to part it wider and get a look at what he was smelling. Beneath short white fur were BOTH a pink penis and vagina. How interesting. He didn't know what exactly -or which exactly- it was that was riling him up, but he felt the urge to bury his face between the spider's legs and devour it all without using his teeth.

Maybe a little.

He pressed his hand into the fluff harder, his ears pricking at the chittering squeal that came from the spider, seeing that pale face flush pink and eyes go half-lidded. He growled softly, leaning in and sniffing over the spider's body, and almost jumped when he felt a hand touch his own. Nothing else but just that hand, the spider chittering again and guiding Alastor's hand that was on his knee down closer between his legs.

Alastor had a moment of confused panic, leaning back and pulling his hands to his sides, nose twitching and ears flattening. Too much at once, it was all too much. He leaned back further when the spider sat up, baring his teeth in warning. 

Angel looked over the deer, tipping his head in thought. He already knew the deer didn't have a lot of other contact with demons, but had he never touched another demon like this before? Ever been touched himself before?

He would need to make the deer comfortable first, he decided. 

The deer was eyeing him cautiously, unblinking. Angel returned the look, reaching up and smoothing his fluff before shifting off of the couch and onto his knees. If he were smaller, he would be less intimidating. It seemed to work, since when he reached out to touch the deer's thighs, he wasn't rebuked. The deer's ears remained flat and eyes sharp with suspicion, but he didn't move when Angel leaned in and nuzzled at his abdomen.

Angel pressed firm kisses over the too-thin abdomen, taking his time as he kissed lower, intermittently rubbing his cheek into the coarse fur. The deer smelled wonderful, like blood and musk, like a hearty gamy meal, and he couldn't get enough of it. He could only imagine how he'd taste. 

He didn't want to just imagine. But better keep it easy and steady. He kept kissing and nuzzling softly as he slowly reached up to brush his fingers over the deer's length. 

The deer growled softly in warning, but Angel kept his movements slow and calm, keeping his cheek pressed against Alastor's abdomen, making soft clicking purrs of his own in comfort. It staved off whatever initial panic the deer had, which worked well enough as he stroked over the length in his hand slowly. Soothe the deer in. Show him he was in good hands, safe and sound.

The growling became softer, more guttural, and the musky scent became stronger and Angel knew he was succeeding. The cock in his hand throbbed, and Angel felt his mouth water. The deer might be new to this, but he was sure that his body would figure it out. And he'd be more than happy to help.

He wanted a taste so bad, but he figured that having his teeth anywhere near the deer's genitals might not end well. Next best thing then. 

Alastor didn't know if his legs would hold out much longer, looking down and only seeing the spider's head nuzzling at his abdomen as one of the hands stroked him between the legs. It felt good, great even. Enough so that when the spider pulled away, he almost snarled in demand to get back to it. He wasn't given a chance to get too upset when the spider eased himself back up to the couch and spread his legs invitingly again.

He growled, salivating at the strong sweet scent that invaded his senses, stepping closer and kneeling over the spider, feeling more in control like this. The spider didn't seem to mind either, letting out purring clicks that egged him on for more as he reached down to stroke over him again. Alastor growled louder, his hips rutting to the spider's hand, and felt another hand reach up around to his flank, pulling him closer, nudging Alastor against his opening. A rush of that smooth sweet scent was enough for Alastor, the deer growling as he pinned the spider down and bottomed out in one hard thrust.

A sharp scree echoed through the room, and Alastor felt the middle pair of the spider's arms hold onto him tightly, holding him firmly in place. Alastor felt his mind blank, nothing else mattering but the spider beneath him, the sweet smell in his nose, the chittering moans in his ears, claws pressed lovingly into his fur. It was almost perfect, ALMOST -

He pushed back from the spider, almost blind to how he whined and reached out for him again, then manhandled the spider off of the couch and face-forward onto the floor. The spider's hips arched back invitingly to him made it RIGHT, and Alastor eagerly mounted him and thrust back in. 

The spider screeched again as he immediately set a brutal pace, his claws dragging over the spider's body and tucking under to grasp and paw at the chest fluff. He growled into a furry shoulder, wanting to bite down and claim the spider as his own so no other buck could get near him. This was HIS doe, HIS mate, his his HIS.

Angel wished so hard he were able to talk again, if only to scream out encouragement and voice his ecstasy through something other than his spider-like calls. He'd tell the deer how amazing he felt, how good he smelled, how sexy those growls were. He could only convey everything he wanted through his animalistic voice and grasping back at what he was able to. He blindly reached up, feeling the deer's head just behind his shoulder, suddenly aware of hot breath and teeth against his flesh.

He wanted that bite, he wanted it he wanted it he wanted it. Angel's fingers clasped around one of the deer's antlers, keeping it in place as he rolled his shoulders back in offering. 

The bite was as savage as he expected it to be, an entire mouthful of teeth clamping down hard and pushing him headfirst into an orgasm, letting out a shrill scream as he did so.

Alastor felt blood flood his mouth, his killing instincts almost triggered if not for the heat around him clamping in a vice and the sweet scent turning heady in his nose. He pressed his claws deeply into the spider's chest, the fur turning spongy with blood as he rut his hips harder, pushing to finally put his scent onto his doe -

He took his teeth from the spider's shoulder, letting out a low, almost terrifying roar as he came inside the spider, not even noticing his antlers extending out just enough to make six points. He jerked his hips several times more, making sure his doe took all of him, then let out a heavy sigh, slumping onto the spider fully.

It took several moments for either of them to move, with Angel being the first. He purred, reaching back again to pet at the deer's head, feeling more satisfied than he had in ages. He felt the deer growl in return, the sound more rumbling from the chest than something threatening from his throat, and he smiled, knowing the deer was satisfied too.

Alastor didn't know he could feel so relaxed and pleasured in his unlife, and with another demon. He had a warm, soft body beneath him, a gentle hand petting his head, and a vibrating against his chest. He could stay like this forever, he thought, nuzzling his face into the bloody shoulder and shifting to his side, pulling his doe -the spider, he reminded himself- to him and curling around him possessively. He felt the spider snuggle back against him and click-purr louder, hands reaching up to hold onto his arms securely.

He could get used to this, he thought as he dozed off quietly.

"I'd call that a success!" Vox stated, watching his pet curl around Val's, almost docile. Two successes in his case. 

Valentino made a thoughtful sound. "I suppose so," he replied. "The whole pet-breeding idea has merit. But did your deer have to be so rough with my Angel baby?"

"Al was gentle enough," Vox muttered, waving his hand. "You should see what he usually does with another demon."

"I'd rather not." Valentino tapped his lips thoughtfully. "So tell me, this is REALLY the best behaved he's been?"

Vox nodded. "By FAR," he said. "And he seems pretty enamored with your pet. I don't suppose I could use that as a bargaining chip?"

"By all means. But make sure he uses less claw next time. And that bite had better not scar!"

"Fuck's sake, he'll be fine, you goddamn bleeding heart!"

Alastor was barely aware of someone else in the room until he heard an unfamiliar voice speak. He looked up, ears pinned back as he bared his teeth at the tall demon in a long fur coat stepping through a door that had appeared from the outside. The demon paid no mind and turned his attentions to the spider.

"Angel baby!" he called over, and the spider stirred in Alastor's hold before sitting up. "Come to Daddy, Angel." He held out his hands, and Angel scurried over, cooing happily. Alastor's ears twitched; this had to be the spider's -Angel's?- owner then. He seemed happy enough as a pet. 

Figured he'd get the shit end of the stick.

"Alastor."

His ears flattened again at Vox's voice, growling when the overlord stepped in but surprisingly didn't go for immediate chains or muzzle. Vox looked between Alastor and Angel, his screen flickering thoughtfully. "Alastor," Vox started again, "would you like to have more play dates with Angel?"

Vox smiled when Alastor's ears pricked up, the snarl fading into interest. "I'll tell you what. If you behave yourself, I can make arrangements with Valentino so you can see him a little more often. Sound good?" He watched as Alastor deliberated for some time before giving Vox an annoyed look but gave a short nod. "Wonderful." He stepped forward, smiling as he pet Alastor's head, taking some amusement in the growls but knowing Alastor wasn't going to bite him anytime soon. "Good boy. Let's go home." 

Alastor stood up on uneasy legs, still unused to being completely upright but considering his freedom outside the chains a bit more worth it as he followed Vox away to the transport carrier, glaring at it balefully. 

A clicking chirp made his ears prick again, looking over to see Angel staring at him from over Val's fluffy collar. The spider smiled and purred at him before blowing him a kiss, making Alastor's cheeks redden, ears twitching as he gave a short huffing growl back, wondering why the spider had to do that NOW with the owners watching. He ducked into his carrier, sighing at it was closed and carted off.

Vox had best not be lying, he thought bitterly, closing his eyes and letting the memories of the spider keep him calm on the way home.

His life had some improvements. Vox at least stayed true to his word, and Alastor wasn't subjected to the chains as long as he kept his claws to himself, nor the muzzle if his teeth remained out of someone's face. He was still put out to kill on command, but that was something he rather enjoyed, if he were being honest. 

It was still no real substitute for the feel of soft fur and the smell of creamy sweetness. 

Alastor wanted to demand that play date that was promised, cursing his lack of a voice in not having that apparently conveyed. He'd been behaved. He'd been GOOD. He'd acted like a decent enough pet. 

And he felt like a goddamn idiot.

He finished brushing his fur out with a huff, having felt the breeze of cleanliness back that day and wanting to keep it up, if anything for himself. He'd been a decent pet, but he'd be thrice-damned if he'd let Vox groom him. At least he got all the bathing privileges he wanted, he thought, finishing up and heading out, only to meet Vox in the hall. His ears flattened on reflex, a short growl in his throat that Vox ignored.

"Follow me," Vox said, leading the way down another hall from Alastor's holding room. He followed quietly until Vox stopped outside of another door and opened it. "Here." 

Alastor gave him a dubious look but peered inside, his ears pricking again as he surveyed a small room that had no windows, but did have some furnishing including a bed, a soft rug, and a coffee table with some paper and pen. The floor, table, and bed frame were brown hardwood with the rug, duvet, and pillows red, colors that Alastor appealed to. He looked around quietly before turning back to Vox.

"You've behaved well," Vox said, his digital expression as uncomfortable as his voice. "...good job. It's your new room." He gave Alastor a small smirk. "And you'll need someplace nice to entertain Val's designer pampered pet, don't you?"

Alastor's eyes brightened and his tail actually wagged. Vox stored THAT piece of blackmail away for later. "He should be here soon, so preen yourself up, alright?" He left Alastor to his own devices, and made a mental check to make sure the camera he installed in the room was working. Yep. Good to go.

Alastor perused his new room, hearing the soft click of his hooves on the floor before he stepped on the plush of the rug. Soft. He liked soft. He ran his hand on the duvet, finding it soft too. Angel coming by soon or not, he pressed his cheek against the softness, sighing softly and relaxing down on it.

He must've dozed off, because his ears twitched at the sound of a clicking purr by the door. He looked up, nose twitching when he saw Angel standing by, his white and pink fur standing out starkly against the rich brown and red. He stood up, growling softly as he smelled that creamy sweetness, and within seconds found himself with an armful of furry spider happily cheeping as he kissed over Alastor's face with enough enthusiasm to push them both to the bed.

Perhaps, he thought as he curled his arms around his doe, there was something good out of being a pet after all.


End file.
